


Missing Him

by Bickymonster



Series: Missing Trilogy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/pseuds/Bickymonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Copyright notice - While all characters, ideas and creations from the Original Harry Potter works remain copyrighted by JKRowling, and she retains all legal rights to them; I do claim copyright on the original characters, ideas and creations within this story that are entirely my own and full permission is required if you wish to publish or use them anywhere else.</p><p> </p><p>Part 2/3 - Sequel to Missing You. Albus and Scorpius are finding that being teenage parents is more difficult than they imagined, even with the support of their families but when their son is taken from them they realise they wouldn't give him up for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Him

“ALBUS SEVERUS, WILL YOU _PLEASE_ COME AND PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR SON FOR FIVE MINUTES!” Scorpius bellowed almost hysterically over Sebastian’s wailing.

He was pacing back and forward across their bedroom, as he had been for nearly an hour; rocking their small son in his arms, praying for him to fall asleep. Scorpius eyes were slightly red and had heavy bags underneath them and Sebastian was red faced, his cheeks shiny with little tears.

It was about three in the morning and Albus was in the living room at his desk, a hand tugging at his hair as the other the other held a quill as it moved rapidly over parchment as he tried to add his conclusion to a Herbology essay. He had spent all evening taking care of Sebastian while Scorpius had gotten some much needed sleep, having been kept awake the whole night before, and was now trying to catch up on his work; they were both struggling to maintain a balance between school and parenthood.

The two boys loved their son and they loved that he was all theirs, but neither had anticipated just how difficult it was going to be juggling their studies with childcare. As they had hoped their mothers had jumped at the chance to babysit, with Hagrid often turning up to help care for his godson, this didn’t mean that they weren’t still left to care for their son every hour that they weren’t in lessons.

“Give him here.” Albus appeared in the doorway, his arms out to take the two week old baby.

“Thank you.” Scorpius was nearly in tears when he handed him over to his Daddy, leaning his head onto the Gryffindor’s shoulder in exhaustion.

“He just won’t stop crying and I am still so tired, and I know you are too, which just makes me feel guilty every time I fall asleep and we aren’t managing to finish the homework we need to do and I ...” He was only heard over the crying as he was so close to the other boy's ear.

“Hush, my love, I know.” Albus said as he shifted so that Sebastian was secure in one arm and used the other to hold his boyfriend against him in an offer of comfort they both needed, “but it is the Christmas holidays the day after tomorrow and then we will have a break from the work and some more help." he told him. "...and besides the teachers understand that we are doing our best.”

Scorpius felt calmed by his boyfriends words, though he thought that was mostly because he was simply too tired to protest. He reached over and ran his hand over the small amount of blonde fluff which was appearing on their sons head. 

The cries slowly started to ease as they both continued to try to comfort the clearly tired baby. They moved so that they were hugging each other gently, their son cocooned between their bodies and both had tears of relief in their eyes when he finally fell silent, before surrendering to sleep a few minutes later.

“See, he just needed both his Daddy and his Papa to make him feel safe.” Albus said, kissing Scorpius on the lips softly. “Now we are going to take this chance to actually get some sleep too, _BOTH_ of us.”

##

Albus was dreaming a nice dream, but the strange tapping sound was most distracting. There it was again and it was pulling him into consciousness far quicker than he was happy about.

There was a small noise from next to his head and he opened one eye to watch his beautiful baby boy flailing his arms and apparently quite happy to lie between his two sleeping fathers, playing with his own hands.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Now that he was awake it was obvious to Albus that someone was at the door to their rooms; cursing them in his head he slid out of bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He moved his pillow next to Sebastian just to be sure he wouldn’t move anywhere and pulled on a night gown over the boxers he had worn to bed.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Lily cheerily declared when he pulled the door open.

He shushed her quickly, not wanting to wake Scorpius and waved a hand at her, indicating she should come in. He ran his hand through his hair as he yawned and closed the door. Lily automatically took a seat in one of the comfortable arm chairs and looked up, with a smile, at her brother.

“I take it the family sent you to come see where we were at?” Albus asked as he went back into the bedroom to pick up Sebastian.

“Yep, of course.”

The Potter/Weasley clan was quite extensive and the large number of cousins at the school meant that having a lie in without someone asking questions was beyond wishful thinking. Albus sighed as he looked down at his blonde boyfriend sleeping peacefully, but he knew he had to wake him or they would miss breakfast and probably be late for class.

“Okay kiddo,” Albus said as he picked his son up and moved to the other side of the bed so that he was crouching near Scorpius’ head. “I know this seems really mean but we are going to have to wake Papa up.” He told his son.

“Yeah, that is really mean.” Scorpius mumbled, making Albus chuckle.

“Oh good, you are awake.” He placed a kiss on his forehead. “Come on, Lily is here, we have to go get breakfast.” He laughed again at the groan his boyfriend gave as an indication of his feelings on the matter.

“Take it he was keen on the idea of getting out of bed then.” Lily asked not even trying to hide her amusement as Albus took a seat on the sofa and began to feed Sebastian a bottle.

“Not overly keen, no.” Scorpius practically growled as he came into the room, wearing a black night robe that matched Albus’. “Morning, love.” Kissing his boyfriend he took a seat next to him on the sofa.

“Well I am going to go to the great hall, don’t take too long boys.” Lily told them before she skipped out of their door.

“Your sister has way too much energy for this time in the morning, Al.” Scorpius leaned over so that his head was resting on the other teens shoulder.

“Yeah, though to be fair she hasn’t been kept away at all hours for the last two weeks.”

Scorpius chuckled. “I am going to get dressed quickly and then I will take Seb while you get changed.”

##

It was ten minutes later that the young family made their appearance at breakfast; taking their usual seats and handing Sebastian over to Albus’ cousin Louis. Soon Lily and the other cousins were cooing over his adorable blonde fluff and cute little hands and nose. The boys made the most of their free hands and quickly helped themselves to toast and some cereal.

“You look a bit more with it this morning.” Roxanne told the boys. “Did he actually let you get some sleep last night?”

“Some yeah, once he stopped screaming at us at three in the morning.” Albus chuckled

They ate their way through a meal watching as their son was passed from one relative to another, as he was still apparently in a good mood this morning.

“Good Morning, boys.” Astoria said as she approached the table and placed hands on each of Albus and Scorpius' shoulders.

“Morning, Mother.” Scorpius said as he turned to smile up at her.

“Morning, Mrs Malfoy.” Albus grinned up at her while Scorpius rolled his eyes.

“Please Al, call me Astoria or Mother. How many times do I have to tell you?” Her voice was warm and had a tone of amusement; they had the same conversation every time she came to collect her grandson.

She wasted no time moving around to the other side of the table to take Sebastian from his Aunt Lily and hurrying the whole Weasley and Potter clan, along with her son, out of the hall towards their lessons.

“Okay, Seb, be good for Grandma.” Albus stopped in the hall way and placed a kiss on his son's head.

“We will meet you in the hall at lunch time?” Scorpius asked, as they were still behind herded towards the staircase.

“Yes, Scorpius, the same as the last two weeks.” Astoria said as she rolled her eyes.

“And don’t let him fall asleep, he hasn’t been awake long.” Scorpius instructed.

“Yes Scorpius, we will be fine, now go to class.” She told him.

The blond boy hesitated for a moment before placing a kiss on his mother’s cheek and then his son's head.

“Papa loves you, Seb.” Scorpius only moved away from them when Albus took his hand and began to all but drag him to class. “Is it ever going to get easier to leave him?”

“I hope so love because every fibre in my body is screaming at me to run back down these stairs and snatch him back.” Albus chuckled as he spoke, but he sounded slightly upset too.

“Well I am glad I am not the only over protective father he has.” Scorpius nudged his raven haired boyfriend, gave him a grin and leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek.

“COME ON YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS!” Rosie shouted from further up the stairs where she was leaning over the banister.

Laughing they jogged up to meet her, not wanting to be late for their last Charms lesson of term.

##

The day went quickly and, as planned Astoria, was at lunch with Sebastian and Ginny arrived to take the afternoon babysitting shift. The two women spent the meal with the family where the plans for the grand Weasley Christmas were the topic of choice. Astoria and Scorpius were now considered family and therefore were to be included in the festivities.

Molly and Arthur would be hosting the huge Christmas day lunch but each part of the family would be responsible for certain tasks and dishes, and the families would have to return to their own homes to sleep simply due to lack of beds at the Burrow and the sheer numbers of the ever expanding family.

The last few hours of lessons passed in what seemed like no time at all and were unusually easy; apparently professor Longbottom was in the festive mood and so he asked everyone to talk about their favourite plant they had studied to date and then dismissed them all half an hour early.

The packing for most of the students was quick, as they would only take the few essentials they would need to last the Christmas holidays, but for the two young parents it was something close to a nightmare.

“How is it possible that someone so small could need so much stuff?” Albus grumbled as he added some bottles to the trunk of Sebastian’s stuff.

Scorpius, who was rocking their tired and crying son, laughed at this. “I have no idea, but we have three times as much for him as we do for the both of us combined.”

##

Christmas was full of laughs and joy, happy times with their family and the two boys found being fathers much easier without the heavy burden of school, along with the additional support their families were able to offer when they were around all the time.

Astoria and Scorpius had received invitations from Narcissa Malfoy, requesting they join her for the holiday season and rather than flat out refusing Albus had talked his father into agreeing to allow her to join them at the Potter residence for the evening on Christmas day.

Christmas day was perfect, they ate, gave presents and everyone doted on Sebastian, Albus joked that he was sure he wasn’t actually going to get to spend any time with his son before Lily handed him over suddenly declaring he needed to be changed.

Sebastian fell asleep in the early evening, within minutes of them returning home to the Potter house, from the burrow, and they put him into his crib, so that they wouldn’t disturb him when they went to bed later. Narcissa was surprisingly nice to everyone, despite her disappointment about her great grandson being asleep and her single, awkward comment about it being a shame Draco wasn't able to join them.

Scorpius had never known that Christmas could be like this and could see what his mother had been trying to create for all these years. She would always decorate and insist they spent time as a family, but his father had always felt awkward about it and resisted her efforts. Now curled up against the man he loved, he knew he wanted every Christmas to be like this one.

##

Scorpius stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes slightly, it was clearly still the middle of the night. Albus was snoring quietly next to him and it took him a few seconds to figure out what was wrong, why their bed felt too empty. He sat up suddenly looking for Sebastian before remembering that they had put him sleep in his crib.

There was a cry somewhere in the house; he had no trouble recognising that it came from his son but the cry was coming from downstairs and he realised that that meant their less than a month old son was not at all where he was supposed to be. This thought hit him like a bucket of ice and he was up, completely awake and out the door in seconds.

Albus awoke suddenly when his boyfriend all but leaped from the bed and opened his eyes just in time to see him disappear out their bedroom door.

“Scorpius?” he asked, not really expecting a response and forcing himself out of bed to follow him.

Scorpius took the stairs two at a time, his heart going a hundred miles an hour, something in his gut saying something was wrong. The hall and living room clearly empty, just from a quick glance, but as he burst into the kitchen his grandmother was standing in the doorway out to the garden, Sebastian in one arm, held close against her chest, her wand in the other.

“Grandma? What’s going on?" Scorpius asked, holding out his arms to take Sebastian from her, "He’s upset, let me take him.” he insisted when she made no move to pass him over, taking a few tentative steps towards her.

“I am sorry, Scorpius, but I have to help your father restore this family to what it is supposed to be.” Narcissa appeared to be genuinely sorry for a few seconds, a sadness in her eyes, but then she threw up some kind of ward and stepped backwards out into the garden.

Scorpius felt his breathing speeding up, unable to wrap his head around what seemed to be happening, his focus still on his crying son. His chest felt like it was about to explode from the overwhelming fear that was sweeping over him in waves, his heart beating so loud he was sure it would wake everyone in the house. Time felt like it was moving in slow motion as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

“Please, oh Merlin, PLEASE!” Scorpius was becoming hysterical and he didn’t even notice as he moved to the doorway, pushing on the invisible barrier there, trying to get to Sebastian, who was now as hysterical as his Papa.

“HE’S MY SON, GIVE ME MY SON BACK, PLEASE!” he began to pound with all his might on Narcissa’s wards and as he watched his grandmother apparate away with his son he lost the ability to form words.

The sound that Scorpius was making when Albus entered the kitchen was the most terrible noise he had ever heard and his heart almost broke there and then; it was half way between a wail and a scream, the blonde teen completely hysterical. He was on his knees, fists banging against an invisible barrier. Albus froze at the sight.

The whole house seemed to hum with Scorpius’ magic, his emotions tangible in the air, and it seemed to pulse with each physical blow he made. When Albus came back to his senses he moved to Scorpius’ side.

“Scorpius…?” Albus asked quietly, his whole body shaking with fear of whatever could hurt his boyfriend that badly. He rested his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and knelt down next to him, needing to know what was going on.

“She… took… him,” Scorpius’ seemed to be hyperventilating and Albus couldn't breathe, as he felt like his whole world was crumbling around him at those three words.

Scorpius turned to look at Albus, his face red and wet from the tears which were still falling. It was the sight of the tears and fear in Albus’ eyes that made the other boy completely lose it. He cried, his cry was almost a scream and full of all the pain he was feeling, the air crackled as an almost visible wave of magic swept through the house, collapsing the wards.

“She took him.” Scorpius whispered before he passed out in Albus’ arms.

Albus was frozen, completely at a loss as of what to do, his eyes flicking between the empty garden and the unconscious boy in his arms

“Al?” Harry asked sleepily from the doorway, where he was surround by the entire Potter family and Astoria.

“I…” Albus looked up at his father then back to Scorpius in his arms.

It was a few seconds before he was able to speak again. “I think Narcissa Malfoy just kidnapped our son.” he said rather faintly.

It was quiet possibly the quietest the Potter residence had ever been but it only last a few moments before Harry took charge and began handing out the orders. Lily to the various homes of the Weasley family and James to the ministry; they needed all the help they could get. Ginny and Astoria rushed to the boys, between them getting Albus to release Scorpius so that they could make sure he was okay.

“He has just passed out, exerted too much energy at once.” Astoria reassured them all. “I will take him up to bed so he can rest.”

Harry was already in the garden desperately trying to find any sign of where she had gone but was slow to accept that there was no clue to be found. James reappeared with Kingsley before long, the magic of his office having notified him of the young Potter’s presence even though he had been at home asleep.

“Harry? What’s going on?” Kingsley was calm and collected, but looked around with concern at the obviously distressed family.

“Narcissa Malfoy kidnapped my son.” Albus told him with unnatural calmness, as he leaned against his mother for support; he was visibly shaking and in shock.

Whatever it was Kingsley had been expecting, it was not that; apparently James had not stopped long enough to explain the situation to the man. He turned, with eyebrows raised in question, to Harry and took his small nod as confirmation of Albus’ words.

“Isn’t she the child’s great-grandmother? Why would she…?” Kingsley started to ask.

“I DON’T CARE WHY! I JUST WANT MY SON BACK." Albus yelled suddenly, "I NEED TO PUT SEBASTIAN BACK INTO SCORPIUS ARMS, TO KNOW THAT HE IS SAFE!” He was close to becoming hysterical, leaning towards Kingsley as he got louder but was held back by Ginny’s firm grip on his arms and encouraged to drink a calming draught by James.

“Okay, okay son, we will find him.” Kingsley promised with his hands raised in a gesture of surrender to the angry teen.

It was not long before Lily returned, followed by a very large number of Weasleys; Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy and Victoire. Audrey had agreed to stay at her and Percy’s house to try and control the younger Weasleys; Rose, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne, Dominique, Louis, Molly and Lucy. Though it had taken quite a bit to persuade Rose that it would be more helpful if she stayed and helped Audrey and they had promised to keep them all informed.

Kingsley made quick work of summoning most of the Aurors into the office, the news that Harry Potter's grandson had been taken enough to stir them into action even in the early hours of the morning on Boxing day. The Weasley/Potter clan moved to the ministry to meet them, refusing to allow the Aurors to exclude them from the search and so from there they would find out what they could, organise search parties and question Draco Malfoy.

It took some persuading but eventually Albus and Ginny agreed to stay at home on the grounds that Scorpius might need them and between the Weasleys and the Aurors they had it covered; though in truth it was mostly because Harry knew that Albus’ overly emotional state would do nothing to help things.

##

They made short work of gathering the details of the Malfoy properties, as they were still in a file in Harry’s office and on the records from the raids to find Scorpius, and it didn’t take much longer to figure out any Black properties that Narcissa may have had access to. Trusting the well trained Aurors to be able to manage a search of these given the number of volunteers, Harry, James, Lily and Kingsley headed to Azkaban to speak with Scorpius’ father.

##

“I need to go help them, Mum.” Albus said for the third time in half an hour. He was curled up on the sofa, leaning against Ginny, sadness and heartbreak written in every inch of his body.

“I know you are scared sweetheart, we all are, but your father, the whole family and the Aurors are going to find him." Ginny insisted, placing a small kiss on his temple and squeezing him tightly in her arms. "Let your father concentrate on that rather than making him have to worry about you too. Besides you have to be here for Scorpius; Sebastian is going to need both of his fathers when they bring him home again.” She pointed out and gasped when her son suddenly stood up, thinking for a second he was going to ignore her and run off.

“I am going to check on Scorpius.” Albus told her and he leaned down, placing a kiss on his mother's cheek before heading upstairs.

“How is he?” He asked Astoria as he leaned on the doorway to their bedroom, watching her lovingly stroke his long un-braided blonde hair.

“Still out cold but it has only been about an hour so I don’t think we need to worry about him.” She looked up at Albus, “I keep hoping they will find him before he wakes up, I don’t want to have to see his heart break if we have to tell him that Sebastian is still out there somewhere.” Her eyes filled with tears.

“Can I have some time alone with him?” Albus asked but he shifted his gaze to the window in hopes of hiding his tears.

“Of course, dear.” Astoria placed a kiss on Scorpius' temple as she got up and another on his. "They will find him, Albus."

"We don't know that." Albus said sadly and Astoria sighed, knowing it was true. "But thanks." he added as she squeezed his shoulder and headed downstairs.

He climbed onto their bed and pulled the slightly smaller boy against him, his arms around his slim waist. He brushed the blonde hair away from his face and shifted so that Scorpius' head was under his chin; needing to know that his boyfriend was safe in his arms, even if his son wasn't, desperate to protect him from the pain which was tearing him apart.

“Oh Love, will find him." Albus said quietly in an attempt to convince himself, "They have to find him, I just hope it is soon. I miss him so much already. I wish I could protect you from all this.” he sighed and just lay there in silence listening to their breathing which was in time with each others, until he fell asleep.

##

“Malfoy.” Kingsley greeted the now slightly forlorn looking blond man, his voice lacking any real feeling.

“What the hell is your Mother up to?” Harry snapped forgetting almost all of his Auror training in his need for answers and found he was very glad he hadn’t brought Albus.

Draco however seemed simply confused by the whole situation and only managed to stop staring at Harry to start staring at Kingsley.

“What on earth are you talking about now Potter?" Draco said slightly snappishly, "How would I know anything about what she is up to? In case it slipped past your keen observational skills, I have been rather pre-occupied the last few months.”

Draco might have looked worse for wear but Harry had to hold in a groan when the Slytherin man spoke with the same condescending drawl; if his mind wasn’t so completely focused on ensuring his grandson’s safety Harry was sure he could have thought of something very witty to throw back.

“Why would she kidnap my nephew?” James snapped in a manner very like his father.

“WHAT?? YOU LET MY MOTHER NEAR SCORPIUS’ CHILD?" Draco yelled as he blanched at James' words, "WHAT IN MERLIN’S NAME WERE YOU THINKING? WERE YOU THINKING AT ALL?” Draco was fighting to get to his feet but the chair restrained him tighter and held him in his seat.

“WE WERE THINKING THAT SHE IS HIS GREAT-GRANDMOTHER!” Lily bellowed and Draco seemed to deflate at her words.

“My mother is crazy." He told them sadly, "Her grip on reality has been slipping ever since my father died; she has become completely obsessed with restoring the Malfoy family to their full power.” Draco explained.

“Says the man who imprisoned his own son for the same reason.” James growled.

“No… No, I did what I did to try and _PROTECT_ both Scorpius and his child, from the shame of male pregnancy but also from my mother. She is CRAZY; you have to get that child away from her.” Draco stared straight into Harry’s eyes as he spoke earnestly.

“What do you think we are trying to do?" Harry said rubbing his temples, this whole evening was giving him a headache and he knew he needed to focus and act quickly. "...We have basically nothing to go on." He admitted, "We really need your help on this.” Harry hated that he was practically begging but desperate times called for desperate measures.

“I will makes you a deal. Release me….”

“NO WAY” Lily and James both shouted.

“Hear me out.” Draco requested before continuing. “Release me onto house arrest. Let me go to the manor and I will send her an owl asking her to meet me. She will come to us but when we are done..." Draco paused to make sure both Harry and Kingsley were listening carefully, "I get to _STAY_ at the manor; you don’t return me back here and I never have to set foot in Azkaban again.”

Kingsley and Harry barely had to even look at each other to know that they would both agree to the terms. It had already been nearly two hours since the tiny baby had been taken and this was the only option they had.

##

“Mother, you received my owl then?” Draco spoke to the glass of firewhiskey in his hand when he heard footsteps approaching carefully.

“I did. When were you released?” Narcissa asked suspiciously.

“A few days ago, just wanted some time to my thoughts before returning here.” Draco finally looked up and managed to hide the relived smile, that threatened to make itself at home on his face, at his first sight of his grandson. He managed to force a look of confused surprise. “Is that…?”

Narcissa nodded, “We will make sure he is raised as a true Malfoy, he will be our saving grace.” She told him, her eyes sparkling with mad determination and pride.

“May… May I hold him?” Draco got up from his chair slowly and reached his arm out for him, glad when his mother didn’t even hesitate to pass the sleeping child to his grandfather.

“Wow, glad to see the Malfoy blonde managed to overpower that terrible Potter hair." Draco said with a chuckle as he pulled the blanket aside to get a better look at Sebastian, "He does look like Albus though, don’t you think?” Draco asked and couldn’t tear his eyes away from the bundle in his arms as he walked the length of the room and dropped into a chair by the window.

“He cried a lot, had to cast a silencing spell.” Narcissa told him casually but as she took a few steps towards where he was sitting two Aurors apparated in her way. “What on earth do you think you are doing? How dare you trespass on our property this way?” She snarled at them.

“I invited them here Mother," Draco told her calmly, "I do not understand how you could possibly believe removing a child from its parents could even be what is best for any child.” Draco's focus, however, was still on the small baby in his arms knowing that this might be the only time he would get with his grandson and determined not to waste a second of it on his insane mother.

Realising she had been set up, Narcissa let out a screech of frustration and turned to make for the door, only to come face to face with very angry looking Harry Potter.

“You REALLY think I was going to let you steal MY grandson?" He snarled at her, stepping forward again, well into what anyone would consider personal space. "You REALLY think that even your son would let you kidnap a CHILD? Not even that.... a BABY.” He amended.

Narcissa for the first time actually looked scared and though she tried to conceal it she couldn't help but back away slightly; only to collide with James Potter, who had apparated in and was practically growling.

The two Aurors took that moment of her surprise to get a firm grip on her and with a smile and, with a nod at Harry, apparated to the Ministry, taking her with them to face the charges that would be held against her.

“Potter.” Draco said quietly, getting to his feet and taking a few steps towards where his mother had just been taken from.

The two Potter men turned to look at the slightly sheepish looking blonde, who was holding out Sebastian carefully. Harry didn’t hesitate to take his grandson into his arms and held him close, as if scared he might disappear again; it was James that broke the tense silence that had fallen over the room as they all watched Sebastian being nuzzle against Harry's chest.

“Thank you.” the younger of the two Potter's said as he held out his hand to Draco, “Without your help… well… I will make sure both Al and Scorpius know your part in this.”

“Erm… thank you.” Draco said, though he was clearly slightly stunned by the genuine thanks from his school rival’s son. “I just hope it might be enough to ensure this isn’t the last time I am allowed to see my grandson."

“Yeah, thanks.” Harry mumbled, torn between their past issues and what the man had done to Scorpius, and his gratefulness for the part he had played in Sebastian’s safe return.

The room fell once again into a tense silence; so, with a few polite nods to Draco, the Potters turned to leave.

“Potter!” Draco called out suddenly.

Both James and Harry turned to look at him.

“What’s his name?” Draco asked, having realised he had forgotten to ask before and hated the idea that he wouldn’t even have a name to put with his few brief memories.

“Sebastian; Sebastian Rubeus Potter-Malfoy.” Harry told him “And no I don’t think it will even get less weird to hear our surnames connected.” Both of the former rivals managed to chuckle slightly at that, before Harry and James left Draco alone in a house that suddenly felt much too large and far too empty.

##

“Harry ?” Ginny called out at the sound of the apparition pops.

She was rushing into the living room, closely followed by Astoria and most of the rest of the family, who had been recalled from their searches when Draco had suggested his plan, not wanting to risk Narcissa getting spooked or paranoid and ruin their chances.

“We have him.” Harry told her as he shifted the bundle of blankets in his arms enough that they could see that it was Sebastian he was holding. “He is okay. Where are the boys?” Harry asked.

He waited just long enough for his wife to indicate upstairs before practically running from the room, leaving the family to hug, cry and finally breathe in their relief.

Harry almost aww’ed at the sight of his middle child curled around his boyfriend so protectively, they were a incredibly cute couple, especially when asleep; though he was sure Albus would have a thing or two to say about being referred to as 'cute' and so Harry decided to keep that thought to himself.

“Al.” Harry whispered softly as he knelt down next to the bed and gently shook his shoulder. “Albus.” He tried again, slightly louder.

“Dad…?” Albus mumbled in his half asleep state but when he realised his father being there meant news he was sitting up and far more awake in seconds. “Dad!"

Albus didn’t even have time to ask anything before his father lay his son in his arms. The tears of relief and joy at seeing his precious son came automatically. He started to check to make sure he had come to know harm but was quickly reassured by Harry that a healer had already given him a clean bill of health.

“Scorpius, wake up.” Albus patted Scorpius’ shoulder to get his attention, still not able to tear his eyes away from the small form in his arms. “Scorpius.” He tried again more sternly.

“Hmmm….” The Slytherin teenager rolled over so that he was facing towards where Albus was sitting and opened his eyes slightly.

At the same time Albus lay back down and carefully lay Sebastian in between them, still asleep and none of them noticed when Harry back out of the room to go explain everything to the waiting family downstairs.

“Is…? he’s…? Sebastian….”Scorpius gasped.

He ran a hand gently over his son's blond fluffy hair, as if not quite believing he was real, and, after a few minutes, he let out the breath he was holding and the tension that had been in his whole body, even in sleep, visibly drained from him. He carefully pulled their son against his chest while he cried; Albus cried with him, taking his young family into his embrace.

“They did it." Albus whispered into Scorpius’ hair. "They got our baby boy back, he is really safe.”

“I am not letting him out of my sight again for a long time.” Scorpius declared sternly, daring anyone to challenge him on it.

Albus actually managed to smile and chuckle slightly at his boyfriend’s words. “I know Love, me neither.” He promised.

They fell into a comfortable silence for about half an hour, letting their breathing fall into sync and loving the sight and feel of their son sleeping peacefully between them, safe and calm as though nothing had happened.

“Albus?” Scorpius said hesitantly

“Hmm…”  Albus responded sleepily.

“I want Sebastian to be a Potter." Scorpius told him, "I don’t want him caught up in all these Malfoy family problems.” he tried to explain.

Albus leaned up on his elbow and stared at the other boy in shock. “He is your son too though, he is a Malfoy whether you like it or not. I don’t want there to be any doubt about who his fathers are. Not to mention he will lose all right to any of the Malfoy inheritance.”

“I know, but please." Scorpius pleaded as he propped himself up slightly to look Albus in the eye. "We don’t need the Malfoy inheritance to make sure he never wants for anything; and besides it’s not like I want me to be a Malfoy either.” Scorpius mumbled the last bit not expecting Albus to hear.

“Hmm… this is really what you want?” Albus asked, looking sceptical, and he rolled his eyes when Scorpius nodded enthusiastically. “Well okay, but we will have to work on making you a Potter too then.” Albus told his boyfriend with a wink.

Scorpius grinned and laughed, and Albus was just glad to see they hadn’t been completely broken by what had been done to their family. He also decided to grant Scorpius his request, his small family would be Potters soon enough if he got his wish and with that thought filling him with a sense of peace he quickly followed his son and boyfriend into a peaceful sleep.

##

The whole family had been making a point to take care of the three of them a lot after everything that had happened and as a result they were very thankful to be returning to Hogwarts in the New Year.  Albus however was concerned; Scorpius was still refusing to allow Sebastian out of his sight in anyone other than Albus’ care.

It was on the first day of term that Albus realised that things were never going to be able to completely return to how they were.

“Scorpius, sweetheart, you know he will be safe with me and you have to go to class.” Astoria told him.

The young father however was having none of it and was still sitting on the bottom step of the grand staircase holding their son and refusing to hand him over to Astoria.

“I can’t, I am sorry, but I am just not ready.” Scorpius told them. “I am not sure I am going to be for quite a while yet.”

“Love, maybe you take some time away from studying, you were saying even before everything that you wished you could focus on Seb, so why don’t you do so; maybe complete your sixth year next year.” Albus suggested, taking a seat next to him.

Scorpius looked up at Albus and then gave a nervous glance towards his mother.

“You think I could do that?” his voice was quiet and anxious, as if the idea of taking some time off studying was some terrible crime.

“Yes love, I think so.” Albus chuckled and kissed him temple. Astoria was nodding her approval.

##

The young family made their way to the great hall the first Saturday after the start of term, Scorpius was holding Sebastian and glancing nervously at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. He had felt much more comfortable with their life since taking a year out, but had had a feeling that Albus had been planning something all week.

“What are you up to?” he asked when he was starting to get concerned about just how much Albus was grinning, surely anything which could make Albus that happy should be reason for concern for somebody.

“Me? Erm… nothing.” He gave the blond another grin, which did not help to reduce his suspicions.

Scorpius knew that he wouldn’t find any answers sooner than the other teen was ready to give them and so settled for rolling his eyes. They reached the Gryffindor table and Scorpius took a seat across from where Albus was sitting between Rosie and Lily.

“Any idea what Albus is up to?” he asked Hugo, who was sitting next to him making his way through an impressive stack of toast.

Hugo shrugged in response but the Slytherin didn’t miss when he avoided making eye contact. Great, that meant that not only was he right in thinking Albus was up to something but also at least some of the Weasley cousins were in on it to.

Feeling a little annoyed that he had been excluded and concerned about what would be bad enough that Albus wouldn’t want to tell him about it, Scorpius frowned.

“Your Daddy better not cause too much trouble.” He whispered to Sebastian, who was fast asleep with his head on his shoulder.

He was just about to help himself to a bowl of porridge when Albus got up saying that he would be right back and disappeared up the length of the table towards where the teachers were sitting. He leaned over to whisper to Flitwick, who then disappeared out the door to one side, only to return with Harry, Ginny and Astoria.

If he was confused before it was nothing to how he felt now, were their parents and Flitwick in on this too? Albus spoke very briefly with his father before heading back down the length of the hall. Scorpius was aware that many of the other students were not watching with a great deal of curiosity.

“Let me hold Sebastian for a moment, Scorpius. I am not going anywhere; you just won’t want to be distracted for this.” Hugo told him with a grin that showed that he was actually related to Albus.

Scorpius hesitated for a few moments before relinquishing his sons care to the other teen for a few minutes, returning his attention to Albus who was now standing right behind him. By the time he had managed to turn on the bench though Albus was no longer standing and Scorpius was unable to hold in the gasp when it finally dawned on him what was happening.

His fingers were white from gripping the bench out of fear that he might just pass out from shock but he couldn’t take his eyes from Albus’. The whole room full of people watching them seemed unimportant when compared to his boyfriend down on one knee in front of him with a simple white gold band in his hand.

“Scorpius, we are young and many will call us foolish, but when we became bound together by Sebastian that was the happiest moment of my life, I can’t imagine every wanting to share my life with anyone else. I love you and our son with all my heart. Will you let us be fully bound together, will you marry me?”

Scorpius had tears in his eyes; it was so Albus, the very public and upfront gesture, with words of complete love. It was maybe thirty seconds before he realised he still hadn’t spoken, but it felt much longer. Albus raised an eyebrow in question and couldn’t resist a small smirk, he clearly had no doubt about what the answer would be and was just enjoying how much he had managed to shock his boyfriend.

It was a nudge in the ribs from Hugo that managed to finally force a response.

“Of course I will marry you.” Scorpius fell to his knees in front of Albus and kissed him as passionately as he felt was safe to do in front on the entire school and their parents. He barely noticed when Albus slid the ring onto his hand as if it had always belonged there.

 


End file.
